CHANGEMENTS
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Cette fic m'a été inspirée par celles "Vice/Versa" et "Vice/Versa 2" de Nifelheim ancienne connue sous le nom de F-Rose! J'espère que cet essai vous plaira! Fans de Raph', vous serez servi(e)s! (SUSPENDUE)


Changements

Source: Tortues Ninjas 2014

Genre: UA + Family

Disclaimers: Les Tortues Ninjas ne sont pas à moi! Mais l'histoire, ou !

Résumé: Cette fic m'a été inspirée par les fics « Vice Versa » et « Vice Versa 2 » de Nifelheim ancienne connue sous le nom de F-Rose! J'espère que cet essai vous plaira! Fans de Raph', vous serez servi(e)s!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! Merci d'être venu lire ce petit OS où tout est modifié, sauf les prénoms! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!***

 **PS: J'ai changé l'âge de deux des frères pour que ça colle mieux!**

Chapitre unique

Ils n'ont que cinq et six ans et déjà l'idée de plaire à leur père leur est venue à l'esprit. Les petites tortues s'étaient levées très tôt en ce jour si spécial, elles s'étaient données comme mission de rendre la maison la plus propre possible tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner pour leur père!

-Bon! s'est tournée vers ses sœurs la petite tortue au regard vert néon, les mains sur les hanches. Voici la liste des choses à faire: Pendant que j'irais chercher la nourriture à la surface, vous devez ranger notre chambre pour ensuite attaquer le nettoyage de la maison. À mon retour, nous nous occuperons du petit-déjeuner. Des objections?

Les petites tortues secouent la tête. Avec un sourire satisfait celle qui avait parlé vit ses sœurs se diriger vers la cuisine pour en sortir avec en mains des sacs poubelle et se diriger vers la chambre qu'elle partage depuis qu'elles ont trois ans.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale, la petite tortue au regard néon remarque qu'il est six heures quatorze...Autant dire qu'elle est en retard! Réajustant son sac à dos sur sa carapace, elle se dirige vers la sortie au pas de course!

Moins de trente minutes plus tard l'enfant-tourte remercie les Sans-Abris pour leur générosité, leur promettant de leur apporter le surplus le soir-même. Retournant chez lui l'enfant-tortue voit passer devant lui...Un robot.

 _Un robot?Suis-je en train de rêver?_

Le robot qu'a vu Raphaël a en guise de nez un tuyau flexible extensible qui se termine part un urbo-brosse qui touche le sol dans un doux ronronnement.

-Ah, Raph'! l'appelle la voix de son frère Léo. Tu tombes bien!

Tournant la tête vers la voix la petite tortue répondant au prénom de Raphaël voit s'approcher vers elle son frère intello de petit frère. _Le robot que j'ai vu est sûrement une invention de Léo que ça ne m'étonnerais pas!_

-Tu as certainement vu Renifleur? poursuit l'enfant-tortue au regard de glace. Qu'en penses-tu? Il fait bien son travail, tu trouves pas?

-Renifleur? répète, surprit, Raph'.

-C'est Donnie qui a trouvé ce nom et ceux des mes autres inventions. hausse des épaules Léo. Mikey est plutôt admiratif même s'il garde sa tête de tortue mal lunée!

[A la base, je voulais écrire « Cochon mal luné », mais comme les quatre frères sont des tortues...]

-Bon! se reprend Raphaël. Avez-vous terminé de nettoyer la chambre et la maison? Nous ne pouvons rater le petit-déjeuner!

-Haï, Nissan! acquiesce, souriant, la petite tortue au regard de glace. Avec l'aide de mes créations ça été un vrai jeu d'enfant! On t'attendait!

Prenant le chemin menant à la cuisine Léonardo a aidé son aîné a porter les sacs contenant la nourriture. Arrivés à la cuisine les deux frères voient assis à table leurs deux petits frères entrain de boire du chocolat chaud.

Déposant les sacs de courses sur la table, Raphaël en sort quatre barquettes de bacon, du beurre, cinq croisant (un naturel, un aux amendes et deux au chocolat), une boîte de trente œufs, du sirop d'érable, le reste des ingrédients à pancakes, du pain en tranches, des fruits, du cacao en poudre et des feuilles de thé de différents parfums.

 _ **[Tout le monde a encore son cœur bien accroché? Tout le monde a gardé son teint de visage normal? Double oui? Parfait!]**_

L'étincelle de gourmandise dans les yeux de Donnie et Mikey et celle interrogative dans ceux de Léo font sourire Raphaël. Il aurait bombé le torsre devant son travail accompli, mais étant le chef il ne doit pas se montrer supérieur à ses frères.

Terminant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, il prend la parole après s'être essuyé la bouche:

-Bon! Voici la suite du plan: Léo, tu t'occupes du repas! Don, tu vas mettre la table avec les plus beaux couverts qu'on a! Quand à toi, Mikey, tu vas préparer le thé préféré de Senseï, mais ne te brûle pas!

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? fronce des sourcils Michelangelo, n'appréciant pas tellement l'idée que son aîné ne fasse rien.

Comprenant le sous-entendu de son jeune frère, la petite tortue au regard vert néon fronce des sourcils, mains sur les hanches.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Michelangelo, je ne vais pas me tourner les pouces pendant que toi et les autres préparez le petit-déjeuner de papa! Je reste à la cuisine avec vous, mais comme tu sais que je suis un très mauvais cordon bleu, je vais m'occuper de la préparation des jus de fruits. Satisfait?

-M'ouais.

-Oh! s'exclame Léo. Je reviens tout de suite!

Tournant la tête vers Donatello, Raphaël et Michelangelo hausse des sourcils, étonnés. Mais la petite tortue portant des lunettes hausse des épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle non plus, le comportement de Léonardo.

Quinze minutes plus tard Léo revient à la cuisine où, sous le regard interrogateur de ses petits frères, il explique qu'il a dut ramener Renifleur, Tête de Plumeau et Arroseur à son atelier après s'être assuré qu'ils aient bien terminé leurs tâches respectives!

Cinq minutes plus tard les petites tortues s'attaquent à leurs tâches avec le plus grand sérieux. Vingt minutes plus tard, le repas est prêt, posé sur la table où les petites tortues sont assisses, attendant patiemment le lever de leur père. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ohayo Otosan!

-Oha...yo?

Alors qu'il allait saluer ses enfants en retour, le père de famille est tout étonné en voyant sur la table à manger déjà prête un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi! Tout comme il remarque qu'il fait propre partout où il pose le regard. _À quelle heure se sont-ils levés?_

-Papa? l'appelle Donatello. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Revenant à la réalité Splinter sourit à ses enfants, se dirige vers la table où il s'assoit pour se faire servir à tour de rôle par chacune des petites tortues.

-Itadakimasu mina!

L'étonnement de Splinter fit rapidement place à du plaisir en sentant sous sa langue la parfaite cuisson de certains des aliments (il dut néanmoins retenir une grimace en sentant ses tranches de bacon trop cuites). Félicitant ses enfants, ces derniers brunissent de plaisir, heureux de faire plaisir au rat humanoïde.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce début de journée au cœur de l'hiver que la petite famille mange avec appétit, discutant de touts et de rien, riant aux blagues de Donatello.

Dix ans plus tard:

[Pas taper l'auteure, s'il vous plaît! Pas taper!]

Aujourd'hui Raphaël et ses frères fêtent leur seize et quinze ans avec leurs amis April O'Neil et Casey Jones autour de boîtes à pizzas et sodas en tous genres sous le regard tendre et fier de Splinter. Ce dernier se souvient que, huit ans et six mois auparavant, il remettait les bandeaux de couleur à ses fils faisant d'eux des Ninjas.

Raphaël obtient comme couleur le bleu qui est le signe des rêves, de la sagesse, de la sérénité, de la vérité, de la loyauté et de la fraîcheur pour le côté positif. Mais signifie aussi la mélancolie qui peut se révéler être un puisant poison.

Léonardo avait reçut le violet qui est le signe de rêve, de délicatesse, de paix, d'amitié et de médiation. Car comme son grand frère Léo, lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé dans son laboratoire, médite de temps en temps. Étant l'obtention du mélange bleu/rouge la couleur du bandeau du petit génie représente la mélancolie et la solitude.

Le rouge est la couleur qui définit très bien Michelangelo. Couleur de l'Amour, de la passion, la chaleur, l'ardeur et le triomphe, comme elle est la couleur de l'interdit, de la colère, de la destruction et du danger...

La première dispute entre les deux frères a éclaté alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize et douze ans tortue au regard bleu bébé car Mikey avait été trop dégoutté du choix de leur père de choisir Raphaël comme leader et non lui.

L'orange est la couleur parfaite pouvant définir Donnie car elle représente la joie, la créativité, la communication, la sécurité (sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque la jeune tortue vous prend dans ses bras pour un de ses câlins habituels) et l'optimiste.

Oui, Splinter est fier d'avoir pour fils ces jeunes Ninjas ayant risqué leur vie pour sauver New-York des griffes de Shredder...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que la fin n'est pas vraiment digne des fics 'Vice/Versa' de Nif anciennement connue sous le pseudo F-Rose! Mais j'espère sincèrement que la lecture vous a plut! En vous remerciant d'être venus!** *

Curiosité Apaisée:

 ***Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, voici les noms et à quoi ressemble les deux autres créations de Léonardo!***

°Tête de Plumeau possède en guise de tête et de bras des plumeaux à poussières, ses pieds sont des roues de vélos lui permettant d'avancer et de reculer sans problèmes.

°Arroseur a, comme Renifleur, un tuyau d'arrosage en guise de nez, mais la carapace remplie d'eau, sa main droite étant une bouteille de produit pouvant nettoyer tous types de sol et les meubles (qu'ils soient en bois, plastiques et autres matériaux)/


End file.
